The Siren's Song
by HarryPotterLover138
Summary: The Music Meister has been released from Arkham, rougly two years after he attempted to take over the world. He's skipped Gotham, and is now in a small town in the middle of nowhere, plotting his revenge. After a reunion with an old friend, he believes he has found the very person to help him with that. Her name? Sirena Morgan.
1. Chapter 1

Anger. That was the one emotion he still felt. It wasn't an ordinary type of anger, either. It was a bitter, infuriating hatred, at everything. Oh, how he hated the world. Just as the world hated him.

He shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked on, unnoticed by everyone else. It was a cold night, with no moon to shine through the dense thicket of clouds in the sky. Anyone with half a brain was indoors, enjoying his or her night in the comfort of his or her warm home. Not him. It wasn't as if he was stupid; quite the contrary: he was brilliant. The only problem was that no one else seemed to appreciate his genius.

A brisk wind blew, and he simply zipped his coat up as far as it could go and forged on. His surroundings were foreign to him; he had left town in a hurry, packing his few important belongings and catching the next train out. He hadn't cared at the time where the train was headed, as long as it was headed out of Gotham. Now he wished he had bothered to check. Finally he came to a bus stop, one of the few he had seen in this quaint little town. Exhausted, he nearly collapsed on the bench, somewhat shielded from the cold. Suddenly, he felt something sharp poke him in the wrist. He removed his hand from his pocket, and found the culprit: his old pair of glasses. To any other person, it would appear strange: a rectangle in the design of a bar of music, with an eight note in the middle; the eight note bent downward slightly in the middle, forming what looked like the letter 'M'. The man grinned. Ah, the sweet memories that were revived through these simple pair of glasses. Sweet….and also some bitter. He grimaced at what had happened on that fateful night…

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Now the moment the world's been waiting for. Without further ado… the SHOW STOPPER!" the Music Meister grinned wickedly, knowing there was no one who could spoil his plans._

"_This show's closing early, Music Meister," came a voice from above. The Music Meister turned in disbelief, only to see Batman, with Black Canary in tow. Thoughts ran through his head. '_How did they escape? They were supposed to DIE!_' MM thought angrily. The Dark Knight continued, "Due to criminal intent… and bad ratings." '_Oh, funny Bats, has to make a joke_,' he thought grimly. He smiled nonetheless. "Well, I guess that's my cue," he said with a smirk. With a push of a button, his worldwide performance began._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Oh, what a glorious occasion. He has been so close! The world was literally in the palm of his hand. But that cursed Batman had appeared, and ruined everything!

"Oh, clever Batman," the Music Meister muttered sarcastically under his breath**, **which rose is a puff of white into the crisp air. It was because of him, the famous _Dark Knight_, that the musical genius had been placed in Arkham. As if that weren't enough, he had lost the stunning Black Canary to that tight-wearing Robin Hood wannabe! The Music Meister gritted his teeth as memories of his days in Arkham flooded his head. He had been sentenced to a minimum of 20 years, but had only done one and half; he'd gotten out on "good behavior". As soon as he'd been let out, the Music Meister had packed up and skipped town. After all, what is one to do when one is hated by society, and wanted by every super-zero in Gotham? This one ran. Now he was in the small town of… something or other. All he had from his past were his glasses, roughly ten bucks in his pocket, and the clothes on his back. He sighed. The good guys always had it easy.

"Alright guys, I think we're good. I'll lock up; you all can head home." MM turned around slightly to the sound of voices close by to where he sat. A door opened, letting out a small flood of light. A small group of people, mostly female, came out. One held back, and called to someone in the building,

"You sure you'll be okay by yourself, Sy?" Another voice, the one who had spoken up first, answered.

"Yeah, thanks Kriss." The voice from inside was also female, and immediately the Music Meister perked up. The voice was… well, he couldn't find a word for it. It had a light, gentle tone, like… Music Meister couldn't compare it to anything; it was purely unique. Yet he was certain he had heard it before. He rose, and began casually walking down toward the building. The second girl, Kriss, called back to the building,

"Okay. Just be careful; it's dark out, not to mention freezing." As if to emphasize, Kriss shivered. The voice inside laughed, a soft, mellow sound that seemed to warm the Meister's insides. Kriss walked off down the street. Soon, the lights inside the building went off, and MM could hear footsteps walking towards the outside. He began walking again, slowly. A young girl, perhaps in her early twenties, around the same age as he was, stepped out. In her left arm was a collection of books. Using her free right hand, the girl grabbed a set of keys and locked up the store. She immediately turned, bumping right into the Music Meister. Her pile of books fell to the ground, and he bent down to pick them up; at the same time, so did she.

"It's all right, I've got it," he said, his voice somewhat raspy due to the cold. He cleared his throat and stood up. The girl stood also, and said,

"Thank you so much! I'm so sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's fine," Meister smiled at her, trying to get a look at her face, but it was too dark.

"Well, thanks again," she said, taking the books. Just as she was about to walk off, the clouds parted just a sliver, allowing moonlight to shine directly over the store, and the girl. She has long, brownish-blonde hair, which was braided down her back. A few freckles splashed across her nose, and her eyes…. The Music Meister stopped cold. Her eyes… they were the color of a beautiful moonlit ocean. He knew only one girl with eyes as dazzling as those. The girl had started walking away, and the Music Meister, coming to his senses, called out,

"Sirena!"

The girl stopped. For a second, the MM thought he had the wrong person; after all, it had been years since he'd seen her. But the girl turned, slowly, to face him.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked, puzzled. The moon had faded, covered once again by the clouds. _'Great'_, he thought sarcastically. But he pulled down the hood of his jacket, revealing bright red, slightly un-kept hair underneath. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his signature music note glasses and slid them over his eyes. The girl looked confused for a moment. Then, a look of total surprise washed over her.

_**(Enter MM's P.O.V.)**_

"Oh my god… Neil? Neil Meisters?!" Sirena stood, clearly stunned at the sight of me. She blinked, and ran up to me, embracing me in a hug. I returned it with my own, and saw that she was still shocked. "Neil…. Oh god, it's been so long…." Sirena shook her head in disbelief.

"Since high school, right?" I grinned. Sirena nodded.

"Ten years… Wow. But, anyways, how have you been?" she asked.

"Um…. good," I replied. Well, what am I supposed to say? Sirena smiled cheerfully.

"Well, I'm glad. I-" a phone ringer went off suddenly.

"Oh, sorry," Sirena said, and quickly silenced her phone. I took the opportunity to ask her how she had been doing.

"You know, same old, same old. I work here," she said, pointing to the shop she had come out of. Squinting at the sign, I recognized the shop as an old bookstore.

"Well, some things don't change," I laughed, and Sirena joined in.

"Well, I'd best get going. How long are you in town for?" she asked me. I stopped to consider it. Honestly, I had no idea. My main goal had been to get out of Gotham. Now that I was here, and with Sirena….

"No set time. Just checking out the sights," I replied casually, not at all like a villain who had come to escape his past.

"Great!" Sirena exclaimed. "We should hang out sometime."

"Of course," I replied with a smile. "How about dinner? Tomorrow?" Crap. I had just asked her out, and not only did I have NO money, but I hardly knew my way around town. But Sirena responded,

"Sure! I'd love to." She smiled.

"Alright, it's a date," I said. We hugged farewell, and I watched as she disappeared down the street. Damn it. I didn't have a place to stay, I had no money, and… we've been through this. Suddenly, a man pushed past me, shoving me into a wall. As he dashed past, I noticed something fall from his pocket. A wallet. I grabbed the wallet, resisting the urge to just take it and run, and called out to the man. But he was long gone. Upon checking the wallet, I found no driver's license or identification. What I DID find was several hundred bucks in cash. After making sure no one was around, I pocketed the wallet and ran. Within an hour I had a room at the J&V Inn, reservations for tomorrow night, and was able to relax for the first time in years. The main thing on my mind was my date with Sirena. It had been years since I'd seen her, and I was determined not to lose her again.

_I needed to post this. I got an idea, told my friend, who basically forced me to publish it. So there. The next chapter includes the background on MM and Sirena. Also, I had no clue what MM's real name is. So I made one up. If you have any better ideas, I'm open for suggestions. __This is NOT, repeat NOT, a mushy romance. I liked the way the first chapter came out, so I'm leaving it. But the genre is "crime" for a reason, not romance. You'll see what I mean later on._

_Review=Updates. Enough said._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Siren's Song**

**Chapter 2: Memory Lane**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Batman: The Brave and The Bold, nor do I own Phantom of the Opera, or any of its characters, such as Christine or the Phantom. _

_Warning: This chapter may seem a bit confusing. ….. Okay, maybe a LOT confusing. But it will all be cleared up in the chapter to come. I just needed this chapter out there, because I won't be able to update all week. I have enormous tests to study for, the results of which will go on my permanent record. So no pressure __ Lol. Yeah, so forgive me if this chapter doesn't make sense, I needed to update so you don't think I abandoned the story like I did to some of my previous ones. _

_Enjoy!_

_Reviews= Updates._

_**(MM's P.O.V.) **_

I awoke early the next morning, unaware of my surroundings. For a moment I panicked; then the memories of yesterday's events came flooding back to me. The train ride, my walk through town, meeting up with Sirena… A smile grew on my face. Sirena. I lay back in my bed, and let my thoughts wander, back to when Sirena and I first met.

_**FLASHBACK (Enter Normal P.O.V.)**_

He was a young boy, only about eight years old. It was a cold Friday in October, and school had just let out. Neil Meisters had grabbed his schoolbag and started the twenty-block trek to his home. He had only gone about a quarter of the way when he heard what sounded like… singing? Yes, singing; Neil looked around, but saw no one. Yet the singing continued. He listened closely, and determined that the sound was coming from somewhere above him. Curiosity overpowering him, Neil scavenged the building until he found a fire escape, and began to climb it. The rickety old thing groaned with every step he took, and Neil was fearful that the escape would give way at any moment. But it held out, and soon he found himself at the top of the apartment building. It was a dark, cloudy day, and Neil had to squint to see the mysterious singer. As he came closer (staying in the shadows so as not to be seen), he determined that the singer was female; she had long, dirty-blonde hair, tied back in a low ponytail. She was sitting on the very edge of the building, singing what Neil recognized instantly as the song_ Phantom of the Opera_ from the very play. The girl sang,

"_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

_And do I dream again?_

_For now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there,_

_Inside my mind."_

Neil was mesmerized by her singing. It sounded so sweet, so… in a way, eerie, almost hypnotic. Then, before he could stop himself, he, too, sang, concealed in the shadows,

"_Sing once again with me,_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from me_

_To glance behind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is here,_

_Inside your mind."_

The girl, upon hearing Neil's own singing, jumped up, perched quite precariously on the building's ledge. She whipped her head around to find the offender, but saw no one. Neil, afraid the girl was going to fall, slowly came out of his hiding place. The girl's eyes widened at the sight of him, but she said nothing.

"I'm sorry," Neil said, now completely exposed. "I didn't mean to frighten you." Still she remained silent. He continued, "M-my name is Neil. Neil Meisters. What's yours?"

The girl stared at Neil, and he suddenly felt uncomfortable, like she was peering into his soul. Finally she said,

"My name's Sirena. Sirena Morgan."

Sirena. Like the word _'siren'_. How appropriate. Neil realized he'd been staring at her, and blurted out,

"You sing…. Beautifully."

Neil felt himself turn red, and quickly covered his mouth with his hands, as if to take back his verbal blunder. Sirena, however, blushed, but didn't look away.

"Really?" she asked softly, the steely gaze vanishing from her eyes. Neil, uncovering his mouth, quickly nodded.

"Yeah. It's not easy to sing Christine's part in that song, and you hit every note perfectly."

Sirena blushed again, and said, "I love _The Phantom of the Opera_. It's my favorite play. I usually sing it when I'm alone, up here. It's… peaceful."

"Well, you are really good. Like a siren," Neil stated. Sirena giggled, and a smile grew on both of their faces. Sirena sat down again on the edge, this time gesturing for Neil to do the same. He was at first apprehensive, but quickly got over it when he saw the happiness in Sirena's eyes. _She has really pretty eyes_, he thought, taking a seat next to her.

The two talked for hours, thought it seemed much shorter, in their aspects. They learned a lot about each other: where they lived, went to school, etc. Neil found out that Sirena lived in this very building ("_2__nd__ floor,"_ she said carelessly) with her mother and father. Her father was an alcoholic who was never around, and blew all her mother's hard earned money on liquor. Whenever he _did_ come around, according to Sirena, he beat the first person he saw. This was almost always her mother, who hid Sirena when her father got into his violent moods. _That's why I always come up here, _she'd confided in Neil. _It lets me get away from it all: the fighting, the pain. _Sirena went to a different school than he did: a small, run-down building where kids got into fights constantly (and this was _elementary _school!); but they were both in third grade. Neil also learned that she sang in the local choir. It was shortly after she mentioned this that she exclaimed,

"Neil, _you _should join the choir!"

He shook his head frantically. "Um, no thanks. Singing…. Isn't really my thing," he lied. In truth, he loved to sing, but didn't want to risk being teased. After all, singing in choir wasn't exactly something boys did. He would be called a fag, or queer. But Sirena said,

"Why? I heard you sing before, don't forget. You are amazing! You'd be way better than some of the other kids in the choir." Neil considered it. The idea _was_ tempting. His parents never had enough money for singing lessons; his voice was natural. Finally, he said, "Okay. I guess I could try…." His voice trailed off. Sirena glowed with pure delight.

"Great! I'll speak to Mrs. Valdez; she's in charge of the entire choir. But I'm certain she'll let you join. She's always looking for new members." Sirena smiled brightly. Suddenly, a small alarm went off. Glancing at her watch, which was the source of the noise, Sirena developed an expression of alarm. "Oh my gosh! It's almost 7:00! We've been talking for nearly three hours!" Sirena then glanced at Neil, and her face broke into a grin. "Well, time flies when you're having fun. I have to go; my mother must be wondering what's keeping me. Same with your parents! I'm sorry Neil," she said apologetically. He simply shook it off. His parents always worked late, so he wasn't too worried.

Sirena got up to leave, holding out her hand to help him up. "Hey, Neil, want to hang out again sometime?" she asked. Immediately her face turned a light shade of pink.

"Sure," he replied with a slight smile, and Sirena lit up.

"Okay! I'll talk to Mrs. Valdez about choir, and I'll see you here tomorrow, okay?" Neil nodded, and descended the fire escape. He ran the rest of the way home, feeling totally energized. He didn't have a lot of friends in his school; his parents were poor, and everyone mocked him because of his often shabby appearance. Sirena, however, didn't seem to notice, or care. She acted the way a true friend would. And he appreciated that.

As Neil suspected, his parents weren't home. He quickly put away his school supplies, made himself a measly dinner, and got ready for bed, eager for tomorrow to come.

_**END FLASHBACK (Enter Music Meister's P.O.V.)**_

Ah, yes. After that first day, Sirena and I became the best of friends. She managed to get me into the local choir, and stood up for me when I was bullied for my singing abilities. Of course, we had… parted ways, so to speak, when we were fifteen, when Sirena's mother finally left her father and moved. All these years, I was certain I would never see her again. Oh, she was always the perfect girl, even thought others never saw her that way. To the other children in our neighborhood, she was the poor girl, daughter of the drunkard. Never mind that she was kind, or a straight-A student, or had the voice of an angel. Not to mention, she was beautiful. I gritted my teeth. She and I were very similar; always judged by our views or ideas. That was why I became the Music Meister: to take my revenge on those who always prosecuted others, made them feel the way I had felt for so long. But Batman didn't see it that way. Oh, what did he know?! If only there was a way I could show him, and everyone else. If only I could do it all again: my plan, my strategy. I had let Black Canary take over my thoughts, which led to my downfall. I _would_ try again, and this time, I would show no mercy. This time…. I heaved myself out of bed. What was the use? By myself I was unable to take down those loser heroes. If I only had someone else…. My thoughts led back to Sirena. Perhaps, if I could train her voice to use as my own weapon… Butshe would never join me. Sirena didn't even know I was the Music Meister; no one did. Suddenly, an idea came to light in my mind, almost as if a light bulb had lit up above my head. There _was_ a way I could use Sirena, to get her to help me. Of course, it was risky, and if it failed…

'_No,_' I told myself mentally. '_It won't fail.'_ My new plan was sure to succeed. All I needed was Sirena's trust (something I already had, for the most part) and an excuse to practice with her. Little did I know, that "excuse" would come at just the perfect time: tonight, when I met Sirena for dinner.

_Reviews=Updates. Enough said. _


End file.
